A new Adventure
by Naiel
Summary: Who is Ash's dad anyway? And who is Dawn's dad? What do Max and May have to do with that?  I've rewritten it a bit, corrected the spelling, and I hope you enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: coming together_

Ash smiled. He was happy to see his friends, May, Max and Dawn again. They had agreed to meet in the petalburg city, and their mothers were coming along! This was going to be one big happy party!

"Pika, pika pika!" Pikachu had seen max. And that wasn't all! Max was in a double battle with his starter, Treecko, and a . totodile His opponent was using a Zigagoon and a wingull.

"Treecko and totodile use water gun and rozarleaf on zigagoon!" shouted max. "Wingull, fly up! Zigagoon, use dig!" yelled max's opponent.

Zigagoon started digging, but not quick enough. The water beam hit zigagoon on his butt, and the creature let out a shriek before disappearing underground.

"Totodile, jump in the water quick! Treecko, keep watch for zigagoon, totodile, keep an eye on wingull and stay close to another!"

"wingull and zigagoon use take down!" the trainer smiled. If he thought he had him trapped, he was wrong.

Definitely a beginning trainer. Ash know Max was going to win. Stupid mistake.

"NOW, attack!" both treecko and totodile hit their opponents in the face, and both wingull and zigagoon where thrown back, slamming in a tree.

"I WIN I WIN I WIN!" screamed max loud. "Hééé good fight max!" said Ash. "ASH!" Max finally saw Ash and run to him. "Come-on, Dawn is waiting at the gym!" Said Max.

"Isn't May here?" "She's getting mom, Delia and Johanna in Littleroottown."

"Great, I can hardly wait to see everyone again!" While walking to the gym, Ash though one again how great it was going to be.

He had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: finally together!_

"MOM!" Dawn and Ash shouted.

Delia and Johanna started running to their children. Children and parents hugged and tried not to cry.

"Ashy, let me look at you! I just can't believe your 15 already! Come-on, give me a kiss!" Ash bloused, but gave his mother a kiss.

Caroline smiled: "I can hardly believe either that my children are 12 and 10! Max, I'm so proud of you! May, do you have any new ribbons?"

Johanna looked at her daughter. Dawn had changed a lot in one year. She was proudly holding a togekiss, and pachirisu was happily sitting on her shoulder.

"hey guys, let's let out all our pokémon! Let them enjoy this to!"

"yeah, great idea Dawn! Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible, come out!" "Ralts, Shinx and Mightyena, join the party!" "Blaziken, snorlax, wartortle and glaceon, come out!" Dawn let out her Pokemon as last." Piplup, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, Snubbull and Buneary, come-on out!"

"Hey, where's aipom?" Dawn laughed. "He fell in love and I left him with his love. Last time I saw them, they were very happy." "Great to hear." Ash anwered.

"And since when do you have a Snubbull?" asked Ash. "Traded with Max."Said Dawn proudly. Max grinned at the same, proud way "Who did you trade for that?" "Shinx." Said both trainers at the same time. Everyone laughed with the 2 dark-haired teens. "Where did you get a Shinx from?" Asked Ash, courius as always. "I captured one in the wild. He tried to electrify me and Pachirisu, but we showed him, Right Pachirisu?" "RISU!"

"Where did you find a Snubbull Max? They don't grow on trees." "I got him with your help." Said the boy happily. "My help? I wasn't even around when you became a Pokemon trainer!" Laughed Ash. Max explained: "He's the son of Miss Muchmoney's Grandbull. When she heard you were my teacher, she imminently let me have him."Ash looked so confused and amused at the same time, and everybody stared laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Complete picture?_

Delia and Caroline were busy cooking, the Pokemon where playing and Johanna was giving tip to Dawn and May tips. Max and Ash were looking at the Pokemon.

Suddenly Caroline looked at her children and asked:"Kids, have you seen your father?"

Max and May looked at another. May said: "I don't know, I haven't seen him since I went to get you at Littleroot town." Everyone looked at Max. "I don't know." "NORMAN!"

"I think mom worried that dad's cheating on her." "Why does she do that anyway?" Max signed. She always freaked out like that. "Good question. The perfect time to find out, don't you think? May, you go and ask her." "Me? She's your mom too!" "yeah well, isn't that a girl… woman… thingy?"

The uncomfortable silence was followed by a hurricane.

"And exactly why would that be a 'girl woman thingy'? Why don't you go and find dad and ask him!" May ran off, followed by Dawn and there pokemon behind her.

Delia signed. Johanna gently smiled at her. Norman photograph was standing next to the cream Caroline had been making. Both women looked at it. He seemed familiar; they had seen him before but where? O well, he's a gym leader, and they appear on television and in magazines all the time.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: completing the picture

**"Turtle Tu!r BlazeBlaze! EONGlace-glace! Venvensaur! BLAZE!"** May'sPokemon were trying to catch up with her. But May didn't slow down. "May, For cry it out loud, stop running!" Just then, May stopped running. She even stopped so sudden, that the Pokemon were tripping over each other. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE". "War!" Wartortle was squished under snorlax, who had tripped over Glaceon. Blaziken was startled, and accidentally let out flamethrower, which startled pachirisu, and she used thunderbolt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Piplup, use water gun!"

"O great, now my hair looks completely like crap." Piplub's water gun didn't help to make Dawn's hair better. It was standing in all directions. May finally turned arrowed to look. "Hahahahahahahaaa, Dawn, your hair!" "Well, at least **you're** smiling again."

They both started laughing. May smiled. She and Dawn had become great friends in a short time. They sat down and simply looked at the sky. After a while, Dawn asked May: "Do you know why your mom is so suspicious all the time?" May was quit a little while, but then answered. "I remember that dad and mom argued about something. And that he sometimes left for long times with no reason or good explanation." "But that's all I know. Max wasn't even born then." "Your mom is really … angry when we go to that subject."

"Toge togekiss." Togekiss was trying to get Dawn attention. She smiled and gave togekiss a hug. The other pokemon had calmed down and were sitting around them, happy that hers trainers were getting along again.

"Let's go back." "Good idea."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Daaaaaaaaad, were are you?" Max signed. Ash looked to the trees in Petalburg Woods. "Max, let's go search in Petalburg Woods. Maybe Norman's just training in the woods." "Wa…O, Good idea." "Don't worry, he properly just training." "Yeah, you're probably right."

Max en Ash walked into the woods. "We better stop yelling, before we startle the Pokémon." "I'll yell one more time. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Then something moved in the bushes. "What do you think it is?" asked Max "Let's find out!" was Ash's short answer. "Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu ran off to the bushes. "Pikachu, wait!" "Pipi PiKAchu!" "ShrooShroo Shroomisch!" Ash and Max look at each other. "Isn't that..." "Shroomish!" they laughed and ran to pikachu and shroomish. "Wait … He Ash, this is the same Shroomish we helped when we went through the woods the first time!" "You're right!" Max smiled. "Shroomish, want to join my team?" Shroomish looked astonish. Then, shroomish smiled too, and jumped back and was ready to fight.

"Alright then! Treecko, I choose you!"

"I hope kids are all right." Said a worried Coraline. "Don't worry, I'm sure They're just fine!" Johanna looked at her Glameow and Mimie. "I hope you're right. Max is a beginning trainer, and the woods are crawling with danger."

"Ash is with him, I'm sure they will be alright!" Johanna still looked worried, but she stared at Norman's portrait instead.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Asked Delia smiling. "Mim mim!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Still looking, still hiding.

Norman signed. He wanted to surprise Caroline and May in Littleroot town, but that turned out wrong. Very wrong. He looked at Slakoth and zigagoon. He moved around to discover opponents. He was lucky. A wild Vigoroth.

"Slakoth, use strength!"

"Stop worrying Coraline. When this is all over, we'll laugh about it! You'll see!" said Delia. "I hope you're right." Sighed the worried Coraline.

"Hey, mom, miss ketchum!" "Hello girls! O Dawn, what happen to your hair?" "Parisichu thunder shocked me and Piplub's water gun didn't help." "Come on ladies, let's fix Dawn hair. Johanna, your daughter needs your help!" Laughed Delia.

"I got'm! I got'm! I got'm! I got'm! I got'm! I got'm! I got'm! I got'm!" "Well done Max! Calm down." Laughed a black-eye trainer with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"This is great, well we didn't find dad yet but I got a shroomish! And not just a shroomish, but a new powerhouse to add to my team!" Max's grin was so wide, Ash thoughed his head would tear apart. "yeah, well why don't you let shroomish out to show us around in the woods? He lives here, he'll know the way around here." Said Ash.

"**SHROOMISH, I CHOOSE YOU!**"

Ash and pikachu had been covering there ears, but let there hands (and paws) down. "Well, everybody definitely heard this, so let's go looking for Norman before he finds us." "Allright! Shroomish, lead the way!"

"ShroomIsh!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Fixed! Or not?_

Ash and Max followed Shroomish, who was walking around in the woods. Suddenly, shroomish stopped and turned around. "Shrooooooooomish! ShroomShroom Ish!" "what's a matter shroomish?" asked Max. "Did you find anything?"

_It's a woman business_

Johanna, Delia were brushing Dawn's hair. May and Caroline disappeared, out of the room without any words. "There," said Delia, "your hair looks a lot better now!" "Wow! Thank you, mom, miss Ketchum. My hair looks a lot better!" Dawn happily smiled.

Then, Caroline and May walked back in the room, but what in the world where they carrying? "If you think your hair looks good now, just wait till you see how great it looks when I'm done with it!" said May.

"HE! You're not escaping! I challenge u for a battle!" shouted the dark-haired trainer. Max and Ash grinned. "well, I guess we should have told shroomish who we were looking for."

"I'm ready to battle! Let's go!"

_Playing hide and seek…_

"Good work! Slakoth, return!" The red beam pulled Slakoth back in the poke ball. Norman signed. How was he suppose fix this? WITHOUT getting into trouble with Caroline? The best option he had was hide here, and wait. He would say he forgot. That was his best option.

_Back to the boys…_

"! A kirlia!" "! A magnetron!"

"Max and the dark-headed trainer were staring at each others Pokemon. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared. And they stared.

And they stared.

"Alright you 2! It's time to continue your battle! Time to stop staring at each other Pokemon!" Ash laughed.

_Going back to the Ladies…_

"Wow! my hair looks great!" Dawn's hair was put up in a very nice ponytail, with shiny ribbons. May laughed. "I love this! Dawn, your hair looks great!" "Well, then I think it's time for your hair May!" "I think so too!" Said the enthusiastic May. The mothers smiled.

_Switching again…._

"Now, where is... Com'on... Where are you?" murmeld Norman. "NO! This can't be happening! I could of left him..." But he did. He leaft Vingroth at the gym.

_Back to battle!_

"Thunderbolt!" magnetron zaped kirlia, and kirlia fainted. "this match is won by magnetron! Trainers, get ready to to chose your next pokemon!."Totodile i choose you!" "Aron!" "Totodile water gun!" "Aron take down!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Past_

Dawn smiled, and walked together with her newly given Togekiss down the road. Pachirisu walked before them, playing with a leaf, that was swirling in the air. She jumped up, splashing mud up, making a mess of her fur. Dawn didn't mind. In the next pokemoncenter, she would get a warm bath. Dawn rather hoped she wasn't going to be get a thundershock. Pachirisu walked near the border of the road, and she was tripping over a rock. Dawn quickly grabbed her pokemon, but lost balance as well.

Good thing they did, cause an thunder shock nearly hit them! On the other side of the road, was a shinx. He looked angry, and seemed to want to show off. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The shinx gave Dawn a mad look, and stormed right at her, planning to tackle Dawn. Pachirisu jumped in front of Dawn, and started attacking with Volt Tackle, hitting the Shinx with all she got.

_Let's see how a joung trainer gets a pokemon…_

Max smiled at miss MuchMoney. She and her grandbull were both strong, and had won a battle. Still, Miss MuchMoney wanted Max to take her baby snubbull. "But I lost! You still want me to take him?" Asked Max. "You are a very promosing trainer, Max! I can see you spend time with Ash Ketchum. Give him my love when you see him." The trained lady smiled. "I'm sure he will grow with you!"

_Back in Hoenn…_

Max sighed. Snubbull had some intrest in battles, but when he got the change, he went out for contests. She was right that snubbull did great, but he loved contests just as much as battles. And Max sucked at contests.

Dawn sighed. Shinx had no intrest in contests. Even worse, she found out he had a crush on Pachirisu, and he was still mad at her, for catching Pashirisu, something he wanted to do. He preferred attacking **her.** What now?

_Hey, Do you know Ash?_

Dawn had tried to enter him in another contest. If he failed this time, she would have to release him or something… He was unhappy, but Dawn was pretty sure he would follow her to be around his love, Pachirisu. And Pachirisu wasn't uncharmed by him. She looked at the battle before her. A dark haired boy was trying to enter a snubbull. Snubbull didn't do so bad, but the boy was a disaster! He didn't know anything about contests.

"Hey, I'm Dawn!" "Hey, my name's Max." Dawn giggled. "A boy who I traveled with knew a Max. They traveled along for some time, and but that boy was to young to be a trainer." Max looked at the dark-haired girl with suspicion. "Does that boy happen to be called Ash?"

_And 2 days later …_

"Goodbye Max! Thank you so much for the snubbull!" Dawn smiled, holding her new snubbull. He seemed pretty happy about the trade. Shinx wasn't so happy. Being apart from Pachirisu wasn't his wish. But He liked the dark boy. A least he could battle!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - luck is on my side

Norman was planning to sneak back in the gym, to go get Vigoroth, and then sneak back out. after all, if Caroline found out he had cheated on her several times, and even had kids outside his marriage, she was sure to leave him! The best he could do was run until they left.

He tried to sneak in trough the back. He quietly opened the door, and went to this cabin where he kept his poke balls. He softly moved trough the hallway, hoping no one would hear him. finally, he reached the door of his cabin. He gentle opened it, and quickly opened his closet, to find Vigoroth. "Yes!" said the gym leader happy, while he took Vigoroth poke ball. Now, he could get away and disappear back into the Forrest.

"And the match is won by totodile! trainers, let out your last Pokemon!" "Mightyena, I choose u!" screamed both trainers at the same time. surprised, they looked into each others eyes. Max grinned. "Mightyena, use Crunch!" "Mightyena, evade!" But Mightyena wasn't quick enough. Max's Mightyena used Crunch and defeated Mightyena. "Mightyena is unable to continue fighting! Max wins the Pokemon fight!" exclaimed Ash. "Good fight! your Mightyena is very strong! well, thanks for the battle, and see ya around!" and the dark heard trainer left.

Ash grinned and said: "I think it's time to return to the gym. Norman is probably there already." "Yea, you are probably right." Max smiled, filled with pride.

Norman grinned, he had escaped back into the forest, and no one saw him! he run deep into the forest, looking for wild opponents. When he quickly found his opponent, he smiled, and said: "luck is on my side today." and reached for Vingroth poke ball.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The other side of luck

just when Norman threw out his poke ball, the ball few on the ground, releasing nothing. "What the ..." He walked over to his poke ball, picked it up, and took a good look at it. "I'm sure this is Vingroth's poke ball..." he looked up and signed. "Vingroth must still be at the gym. probably one off my trainers let it out to give him some fresh air." With a sad face, he returned to the gym...

"tOkéeeeee! tOkéeeeee!" exclaimed togekiss when Vingroth to tossed her up and down. May's hair was braided, with shiny ribbons attached to her. May grinned. "They're getting along great!" "Yes, it's truly a wonderful sight." Johanna smiled. the other Pokemon where playing happily around Vingroth. Glameow was sitting next to Vingroth, and suddenly started to meow. Vingroth looked down, seemed to approve, and tossed up Togekiss, and pick up glameow. Glameow placed her curly tail up, and Vingroth seemed ready to catch togekiss again. But how was he gonna to that with Glameow in this paws? Dawn looked worried, but had faith in her mother's Pokemon. When togekiss came down again, Glameow caughed her on her tail, and bunched her right back into the sky! "!" Togekiss sure sounded happy. The ladies started laughing at the creative Pokemon. "Very good, Glameow!" praised Johanna. "O how creative!" Sighed Delia "Absolutely adorable!" exclaimed Coraline and May. Dawn didn't say a word. she simply smiled, as togekiss was launched happily into the sky.

"where almost at the gym! about time, I'm getting hungry!" "Ash, is that really the only thing u can think off? Ur stomach?" "Of course not Max! I think about sleeping a lot too!" "One day, you're gonna turn into a snorlax!" both boys laughed as they got closer to the gym.

"?" Dawn turned around. "He, I think i hear Max and Ash!" the others turned around. "Yea, i think you're right!" "OK ladies, how about we go give them a warm welcome? I would love to introduce you to my husband!" smiled Coraline.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: caught!

"MOM! MOM!" Max was screaming his lungs out to show his mother, Coraline, his new Pokemon, the grass type Shroomish. Ash was running right behind him, but he could hardly follow him.

Norman cursed, realizing he might get caught! He ducked and hid into the bushes, hoping no one would find him.

May and Dawn ran to wards the 2 boys, and there mother came outside. The Pokemon followed them, happy to see there friends again. "MAX! Hé, is that a Shroomish? Did you capture a new Pokemon?" May was very excited, and ran to her brother. "Where is dad? didn't you find him?" Max's big grin faded, as he said, gasping for more breath: "No, We didn't find him. Shroomish couldn't find him either!" Ash was way behind, and dicided to take a short cut, over a bush. Ash ran even faster, and took a big jump and then...

He fell over Norman. As Ash pulled himself up, he could hear the laughter of his friends, and his mother running to wards him. "O sweetie, did you hurt yourself? Are you ok?" Deliah ran to him, conserned as always. She knelled down next to him, and could hear a second moaning, of someone that wanted to say hidden. She moved the bush aside, and looked straight into Norman's eyes. "YOU!" Screamed Deliah. Norman knew this was bad... She recognized him! Crap! Now what?

Coraline suddenly stood right next to Deliah. "Norman! what are you doing there?" Her surprise became suspicion. "Why are you hiding there? Do you know Deliah?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and looked at Deliah, who had covered her hand in front of her face. "He ... He..." Deliah stumbled. Her startled eyes started towards Ash, seeing the resemblance. Now she remembered him... Everyone came closer, May, Max, Dawn, and as last: Ayako.

Ayako showed a simulator response like Delia. She gasped for breath, holding her hand in front of her mouth. However, her second reaction was very different from Delia's. "You ASS HOLE!" Ayako rushed forward, pushing Caroline, Ash and Delia aside, grabbing Norman's shirt and pulling him up. "YOU STUD ME UP! YOU ASS HOLE!" Caroline pushed Delia and Ash behind her, and grabbed the free end of Norman's shirt. "What does she mean, you stud her up?" She whispered, and it sounded deadly, venomous, and everyone backed off.

Everyone was waiting for Norman's response. He was sweating, and seemed to be thinking how to get out of there... But he wasn't getting out. Not This time.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Time passes so quick..._

Ash sighed. He stared at the bagde in his hand. An other one. On to the next gym. He turned around, and looked behind him, first at the gym, then at the people behind him. He looked at his younger siblings.

Max was now 15 years old, and a trainer, just like him. His Ralts was now a Gallade, that proudly stood next to him. He had a gym bagde, just like him. He had defeted the gym later after Ash, as Ash though it would in his advantage; He would not have to face the toughest pokemon from the gym. That's what brothers do. They help each other. Max's Mightyena growled to Breloom. Max signed, he just didn't get why those 2 hated each other so much. There sisters, May and Dawn, were walking next to each other. Dawn was still holding her Togepi, and pachirisu was sitting on her shoulder. She wasn't speaking. Dawn didn't often speak these days. May protected her, she had become a lot more confident since.. they found out.

It was still in Ash's head, as if it only happend yesterday, then 5 years ago. They had found Norman, and Dawn found out, with a big shock, who her father was. And at the same time, who her siblings were. Ash had looked at his mother, and back to Norman. He realized, that he too, finaly met his father. But her never imagend that he would find his father thát way. Coraline had screamed, yelled, cried and kicked, cursed and begged, completly confused and hurt. Dawn was only a year older then Max. So he didn't only cheat on his wife, before they had children, but also while they had children. And he lied to wards the woman. Ash found out, his mother and Norman had a short romance, when she was hanging out with "the wrong gang'. When she found out she was prengant, she went home, to take care of her baby, since the man that got her prengent mysteriously disappeared. Johanna had been a simulair story. They traveled together for a while, but when she found out she was prengant, Norman left her, disapearing in nowhere.

Ash shook his head; He didn't like his memories. He had siblings to take care of! After all, his father woudn't... Some one had to.

_And how did the mothers respond?_

Caroline imminently got a divorce. The 3 woman made a pretty powerful front against the men that lied to him. He lost every right to guard over this children. Delia didn't know what to do. Caroline invited her to stay wit her, for a few weeks. The 2 mothers had no idea Norman would attempted to win there love again. Fed up with his trying, Johanna offered to go on a Pokemon journey. After all, Delia had a Pokemon, Mimey. And it wasn't so hard to find a Pokemon for Caroline... With her caring nature, she attracted a Chancey. The 3 woman went on a journey. Delia asked Ash to take care of his siblings while they were gone. They all needed some time alone, and some questions awnsered... And they could help each other with that..

_Afraid to ask? Don't be. Norman's problems._

Norman didn't have a good time. He got dragged from one fight into an other. The Pokemon comission was trying to take away his gym, the only thing he had left. He couldn't go after his ex-wife, nor his children. So he stayed, and spend his time training his pokemon. It didn't take long, before he become know as the unbeatable gym leader... After all, there was no gym leader who trained as much and as hard as he...


End file.
